


Streamers and Beloved Gifts

by SkyBlueHeart



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Crack, Humor, Literally everyone being a jackass as always for a birthday, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3274247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyBlueHeart/pseuds/SkyBlueHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"…I…never expected my birthday to be special. This special at least. It is nothing but of a day of reminder that I am born." - Kyouko Kirigiri</p>
            </blockquote>





	Streamers and Beloved Gifts

Kirigiri wasn't one whom celebrated her birthday. For many years, she treated it as a regular day, but the only difference was that it was a day of reminder that she was born. Nothing more to it. Gifts can be acquired any time, any day. A cake was like of a dessert and that itself was common as well. All Kirigiri did was treat herself better on that day and relaxed on her own. It wasn't until that she had acquired a girlfriend that things changed. From something calm and relaxing, treated as a normal day, it had turned into a party for animals pretty much. Simply because she knew letting Celestia sleep over on the night before resulted in some crazy things.

 

How? The lilac detective had woke up and went out for a short while, and this gave Celestia the opportunity to set up the house. Kirigiri's father was out as well, but he had given the gambler the responsibility of giving his beloved daughter the birthday wishes and as well as his present for her. The gambler had called everyone over to help set up the place and for some reason, Junko wanted a piñata too. That was allowed somewhere outside and hopefully no one stole the colored, streamer covered cartoon animal. The lilac detective on her part knew something big was going to happen, but she never expected the royal-like treatment she received.

 

Her house wasn't as big as Celestia's. Kirigiri knew this. The gambler's birthday party was of a ridiculous situation. Junko had invited Celestia out on her birthday to where her twin snuck in and hid in the basement to soon gather everyone. It was a funny moment, and also romantic as well. Kirigiri had confessed and proposed her feelings towards the gambler and they had been together for almost a year now. It was the twin-drilled girl's turn to throw something big for her beloved detective. That's what happened. Streamers and party-like materials were set all over the place. Togami again took the responsibility of paying for the dinner. This time, they were all going to go out to fine dine. Celestia huffed at the blond heir. If only she had that royal treatment, but she didn't mind. It was for Kirigiri, and the lilac girl's happiness is what mattered to her the most.

 

The moment the detective stepped in, everyone had given their surprise and birthday greetings. Kirigiri jumped lightly in spot due to the fact that Junko had tackled the girl down into a birthday hug, ruffling her hair with her fist for exactly the seconds that matched the girl's age. Grumbling, the detective shoved the model off of her, fixing her hair before standing up. "Thank you." She had said, bowing lightly in gratitude, a small smile fixated onto her face.

 

The party began then. What happened was pretty lax. Not much happened besides some socializing. There was a small game that happened later on. Since apparently bean bags were ideal, that's what happened. Also pillows. Lots of them. It wasn't even a sleepover and it was just the morning to where everyone began hitting each other with pillows. A few again didn't join. Togami and Celestia weren't really fond of such things, Fukawa sat on the couch by herself until Junko had whacked her with said pillow, a screech following shortly after. The blonde model was the life of the party, deciding to throw beanbags at the detective. Kirigiri at first ignored the rough feeling of feeling hit. She didn't mind. What then happened was most likely the most ridiculous thing in paradise. Whining lightly, she felt four people tackle her from all sides with the pillow. Leon had tackled her on the left side, Junko on the right. Mondo in the back and cute, little Chihiro in the front. The force from the four friends was enough to knock the lilac detective onto the ground to where they all piled and began to beat her lightly, or even roughly with the pillow. The sound of the pillows was enough to make Celestia and Togami snort and snicker. Kirigiri's whining didn't help either. For now she seemed to accept her fate. The birthday girl gets the beating. Always.

 

"Oi! Mukuro Onee-chan! Asahina-san! Pile up on top! We're building a Kirigiri sandwich, castle thing!" Junko hollered out to the soldier and the swimmer.

 

Shrugging lightly, Mukuro took a pillow to launch herself at the pile. To make matters worse, she roared and Kirigiri had squealed to feel the force of another person on her. This was when her arm extended out, waving around as if to call for help. Mukuro fell off the pile the moment she felt the gloved hand spank her accidentally. That was awkward as hell. Asahina launched herself as well, and for some odd reason she had sent Mondo flying off to crash onto the ground, knocking the few beanbags that fell face flat onto his face. Kirigiri got her birthday beating at least. In a more creative way. Who would ever think that pillows were good "bats" too?

 

Mondo on his part remained in spot, Togami had sipped on some juice. His icy-blue eyes watched as the second event went on. "Stuff the gay lesbians into the cardboard box and shove them into an empty closet and see how long they last" is what it was called. It was definitely something really stupid and it was amusing to see that Sakura and Mondo had stuffed the two girls into a large cardboard box and soon put them into a closet while keeping the door closed. Celestia was the lighter girl and thus was on top of the detective. The two girls were squirming like worms in the said entrapped space and the closet that had been emptied out earlier moved. Whining and squealing, amused snickers and worried glances were from the general crowd of friends.

 

"Maybe…we should help them get out—" Naegi muttered lightly, nervously watching the said closet move lightly.

 

The closet fell over and all what was heard was a small muffled scream. It was obvious it was the gambler's scream as the detective rarely made sounds like that. Kirigiri under the gambler could only squirm and move, trying to push the girl out. Celestia on her part was trying to get out as well, but they were literally stuck. Even then, Kirigiri had to admit that the twin-drilled girl smelled really nice, but now wasn't the case for such silly things. Thankfully the closet was lifted off and set back into a standing position while both Sakura and Mondo helped the two girls out. Shaking lightly, the crimson-eyed girl glared at the others. _"Whose idea was it to stuff us both into a box?!"_ she hissed lightly.

 

From the corner there was Junko who was losing her shit entirely with her phone which was on record. Now everyone was going to see this on Facebook or even Tumblr. Where ever the hell the model was going to do with it. Obviously knowing it was her whom thought of this, the gambler grabbed two pillows before she vigorously beat the hell out of her for suggesting such a thing.

 

"Hey hey! At least you and Kirigiri were "one" because you guys were all in one thing together! Get it? GET IT?!" Junko howled from laughter.

 

It was probably a scary experience to watch, but it was also of a religious adventure. Celestia had forcefully picked up Junko and placed her into the box before she threw the girl into the closet and locking it. Junko screeched lightly and the closet fell over again. Mukuro stared in disbelief to see Celestia push the model down the stairs. Togami, whom was on the couch lost his composure, laughing harder than he should have. Fukawa was appalled by this and shuddered from the fact that the gambler had revealed her wrath to the despair-obsessed trickster. Sakura had sighed before taking Mondo to help Junko get out of the box and closet. Thankfully the furniture was unscathed.

 

By then, the rowdy, insane-like play had stopped and they took a small breather to take some food in their stomachs. It was of casual food, again, paid by Togami simply because the amount was like of pennies to him. After the meals, they took the time to relax a bit before they all went outside to where the piñata was. Blindfolding Kirigiri, Togami was the one whom gently turned her around in a few circles before setting her loose to where the piñata was. Leon decided it was a good idea to guide the girl to Junko to where the lilac girl accidentally hit the blonde model on the arm and stomach. Junko didn't have a moment to scream as she fell onto the ground. "ABORT MISSION ABORT MISSION!" she screeched, curled up. "I SWEAR TO MOTHER OF GOD KIRIGIRI BROKE MY WATER I'M GONNA DIEEEEEEEEEEEE—THE FEEL WHEN TRUE DESPAIR!"

 

Kirigiri for that moment jumped back to undo her blindfold, watching the model scream and holler like she was on some sort of drugs. Looking back, lavender eyes narrowed lightly. "Who did it?" she said.

 

Togami huffed lightly as he shook her head. Everyone else shook their head. Kirigiri was walking in a straight line that was for sure. And then somehow, a school trial was held. Everyone was pointing at each other and some remained silent. "Kuwata-kun! You're terrible for turning Kirigiri away from the piñata!" Sayaka cried out.

 

Leon shook his head. "You can't prove shit Maizono!"

 

Kirigiri sighed. "It is obvious you did it. Regardless, I am thankful I did not hit Enoshima-san too hard." She looked over at the model who was being a drama queen right now.

 

Chihiro awkwardly took the pillows and piled them up on her once they were inside. Instead of a bat now, everyone decided it was best to take the piñata inside to where everyone began to punch the shit out of it before all the candies and chocolates spilled out. The poor piñata didn't deserve this hellbent punishment, but it was carrying the sacred goods that was praised and blessed by Jesus Christ and God himself. Kirigiri really did see that her friends were all lunatics at one point save Fukawa, Togami and Celestia who went into the pile to steal some candies. Everyone else looked proud of their achievements on punching the piñata.

 

There was still time left before the dinner and they all had watched a movie. It was as if the first experience wasn't bad enough. Another Asian drama where it's all tears and angst. So much that everyone ended up regretting what was done. Kirigiri couldn't help but consume the chocolates while everyone else overfilled the trashcans again. Junko on the other hand was the one laughing at everyone before she got beanbags and pillows thrown at her. Another pile was formed. "Those who do not remember the past are condemned to repeat it." Kirigiri had said, wiping her eyes with her hands. "I do believe we had experienced this on Celestia's birthday."

 

 _"We…don't talk about that."_ The gambler responded, moving herself away from Kirigiri as she had clung onto her too tightly due to the rush of tears and heartfelt emotions.

 

"It is best that Kirigiri opens her presents. The dinner party for the night will occur soon and it is best everything at her place is done first before we leave." Togami answered, looking over at the gift pile.

 

Murmurs of agreement were given, some shrugged as well as they crowded over to the gift area. Kirigiri had slowly unwrapped the gifts one by one. Of course Byakuya Togami threw her a stack of money. He didn't know what the hell to give her. Naegi gave her a new jacket, and a new pair of gloves. Fukawa gave her a mystery novel which she had yet to read. Mondo had given the detective a gun kit, Ishimaru gave her a few formal uniforms which suited her tastes. There were plenty of gifts and they ranged from collectives, clothes and other useful utilities. She was thankful for all of them. "Thank you…for making my day special." Kirigiri said, smiling once again.

 

She received a group hug later, and a kiss from Celestia. The group helped the lilac girl clean up her house. Streamers, balloons, the beaten up piñata and candies, they made sure her house was spotless. It would be rude to leave the mess for the detective to clean up. She wasn't even the one to host the party in the first place. Once finished, Togami had made sure to call for the ride to pick them all up. How fascinating to be in a limo. Even then, it was all of a party and Togami had wished he didn't do this. Shoving, screaming and other rowdy things, the heir was rather irritated, but Kirigiri gently pat his shoulder which helped him remain calm.

 

It was rather fancy the moment they stepped out. The restaurant was probably the fanciest anyone has ever stepped into. Celestia of course was the exception. She dined here once after all. Togami was accustomed to fine dining so it wasn't a big deal either. Gently lacing her fingers with Celestia's, they all walked in slowly, and quietly as well. The blond heir guided them into the place, doing most of the talking as they were directed to a private room where everything was set up for Kirigiri's birthday. Truth be told, she was rather nervous herself due to the fact she rarely had these things given to her. It was overwhelming but she remained calm and composed to the best she could.

 

Everyone else treated this place as if it was heaven. Even Junko remained quiet as she placed herself down. Such royalty. Much expensive. Wow. A few murmurs were done and a few conversations were done as well. Celestia gently nuzzled herself into Kirigiri. _"How did you like your day, Kyouko?"_ the gambler asked her.

 

"…I…never expected my birthday to be special. This special at least. It is nothing but of a day of reminder that I am born."

 

The sound from that was rather soft and solemn. Celestia's smile faded lightly as she caressed her cheek. Their friends understood their relationship, a few awws were given and Junko smirked as she took a cute photo of the two before conversing with her sister and Sayaka. _"Kyouko. You shouldn't treat your birthday as if it isn't something special. It is of a reminder that you are here, a beautiful friend to us, a beautiful girlfriend to me. We are all happy that you exist. You are special."_ Kissing Kirigiri on the lips, Celestia smiled shortly after. _"You made a difference to each and every one of us."_

 

Kirigiri looked away, a small blush on her cheeks as she continued to hold onto the gambler's hand. Being speechless, the lilac girl continued to think in her own thoughts before delivering a small kiss onto the back of Celestia's hand. "Thank you." She murmured lightly. "I love you."

 

 _"I love you too, Kyouko."_ She answered back, continuing to nuzzle against her like as of a kitten to its owner.

 

All the expensive dishes were delivered out one by one and they all ate happily. Everything absolutely wonderful, and Kirigiri savored the flavor from every bite she took. Gently lifting the fork with a hand, the lavender-eyed girl directed it to Celestia. Crimson met with lavender before the gambler's mouth opened to take the bite of food her lover was offering. It was rather delicious. A small giggle given, reciprocation of the gesture was done. Kirigiri gladly accepted the food offer. Celestia's dish was just as tasty as her own. Once done, the large birthday cake was placed down after the waiters and waitresses cleaned up the table. There were a few candles and of course the cliché, "Happy Birthday Kyouko Kirigiri" words were written onto the cake. Celestia beside the detective huffed lightly. A small glare was given to Togami and he instantly knew why. Of course no one would forget the day he bought a four-leveled cake to the gambler's home with her two names combined onto each cake as of a prank. It took her months to even finish the cake.

 

Chihiro was the one whom set the camera up, making sure it was angled properly before he rushed to where Mondo and Ishimaru are, both carrying the small boy with one arm as the photo was taken. A group photo was done and soon Sayaka began singing a happy birthday song for the detective. Chuckling lightly, Kirigiri clapped for the idol before blowing out her candles. The cake was divided evenly for everyone. Noticing the icing on Kirigiri, Celestia took the initiative to lean closer and lick the icing off. Lavender eyes widened before Kirigiri pouted a little before gently taking some of her icing to smear it onto Celestia's cheek to then where she licked it off. Blushing rapidly the gambler averted her gaze away, she too being flustered from the gesture. Another few awws were given and both slinked down into their seats as if she hide from everyone.

 

"W-we shouldn't embarrass them any further!" Chihiro chirped lightly, glancing at the couple.

 

Huffs and shrugs were given and everyone had dimmed down in terms of activity. The day had been long. Being nice for once, Togami offered to drive everyone home and he did. He drove the couple home last when Celestia said she wanted to be with Kirigiri since she was staying over for another night. "Thank you, Togami-kun for everything." Kirigiri said as she stepped out once at her first door.

 

A nod was given. Celestia peered at the heir and nodded as well. _"You have my gratitude as well for assisting me on planning for her birthday."_ The gambler stepped out to close the door lightly.

 

Watching the vehicle drive off, the two went back inside the house. It was left the way it was, gifts piled up on the living room table, not a sound to be heard. It was obvious that Kirigiri's father wasn't home yet. He was a busy man and it was reasonable. Celestia remembered that Jin had told her to propose the gift and card to her girlfriend and immediately rushed to where she last left it, handing it to her. _"Your father wanted me to give this to you."_ Celestia answered. "He knew he would be unable to attend and wished for the best."

 

Eyes blinking, gloved hands took the letter and gift, unravelling it to have lavender hues expand and widen in shock. Her father certainly did impress her at times. He had given her a gift she wanted for a while. "…my father is rather unpredictable, isn't he?" she murmured lightly, placing the gift back into the box before she opened to read the birthday card and writing. "He knows how to toss my heart around."

 

Celestia hummed lightly. _"He is still your father despite the conflict you two may have. Regardless, he cares. I am sure he will find a way to make it up for you."_

 

"No need." A quick answer. "You have given me everything along with the others. That is enough."

 

_"Kyouko. I love you. You deserve every bit of happiness. Everything I have done was simply because of my care and love for you. I am in bliss to know you are happy from what we have given you…despite how it is almost of a repeat of my own birthday."_

 

Gloved hand ruffled raven-colored locks of hair. Kirigiri laughed lightly. "It is like of what you said. As atrocious as it may be, it was certainly refreshing and unique to have a birthday party end up like this. I love you as well, Taeko."

 

The rest of the night was relaxed. Kirigiri and Celestia had watched some TV together, feeding each other some of the sweets from the piñata earlier. They took turns using the bathroom to shower and prepare themselves for bed. By the time they went to bed together, it was almost midnight. Snuggling in her embrace, the raven-haired girl buried her face into the detective, arms embracing the other lightly.  _Soft…_

 

"Thank you…for everything." Kirigiri murmured, kissing the crimson-eyed girl on the head lightly, arms wrapped around her.

 

A small hum was given in response. Face buried into raven locks, the lilac girl could breathe in the wonderful scent from the other girl. A mix of the fresh scent of shampoo and as well as her natural scent. It was of a lovely blend. Being comfortable, Kirigiri eased into rest, drifting off to unconsciousness. Celestia peered up once the detective was asleep before planting a kiss on her lips. _"…never forget that you are everything to me. You have meaning, your birthday is of a special day which should shine always…"_

 

The gambler nuzzled back into her previous position, soon falling asleep as well. Today had been thrilling and of an adventure. Kirigiri certainly will stop viewing her birthday as of one of a regular day. It meant more to her now. To spend a smile-filled day with her lover and with her friends, it was of the ultimate gift and celebration. One she would certainly be thrilled to have from now on. Kyouko Kirigiri had fallen asleep with a smile on her face.


End file.
